Gwydion Morgan
Ser Gwydion Floyd Morgan is an Athrugadhi Crwyrdo Knight who is troubled by his past military service under the tyrannical and genocidal King Harold Uril. Gwydion attempts to rectify things by doing as much good in the galaxy as possible, however, he often finds his actions, while noble, are prone to causing further misfortune. As his story goes on, his near indomitable will to do what he considers right slowly chips away, shaping him into a more self-focused man, tired of the world around him. As a Crwydro knight, Gwydion is a skilled melee fighter. He uses a femtosword alongside a large shield, which like his armour, is picoengineered and designed to suit his knighthood. Background Ser Gwydion used to serve Lord Taedhleoir Tenebris and his daughter Meaghan in their villa somewhere near Belryn. He found out only later of Taedhleoir's dealings in drugs and the people he crossed, and was too late to prevent the consequences, Taedhleoir was murdered in the streets one day while in town, and his daughter disappeared. Gwydion slaughtered the men responsible before then tracking Meaghan, eventually leading him to the Nightroamers of Belryn. He infiltrated their ranks in an attempt to find her only to realise that the girl was now one of them, and not only that, she was acting as the personal servant and apprentice of the faction's leader, the Night's Mistress. He found this during his training one day when the Mistress brought Meaghan along with her for an inspection of the trainees. She noticed Ser Gwydion and immediately with a look of distrust in her eyes began to question him. Gwydion, being a bad liar, was not able to hold up and it was clear to the Mistress that he was there for harmful reasons, however for the time being, she let him be. Ser Gwydion attempted to convince Meaghan to leave with him, and while she was overjoyed to see him, she unfortunately had quickly developed a liking and a sense of belonging among her new associates, as well as a sense of security, so she sorrowfully refused him. He was later then summoned to see the Night's Mistress but found himself surrounded by armed Nightroamers, he was able to fend off most of them (mostly thanks to their poor equipment, which even on occasion, blew up in their faces), however, due to his lack of a shield, the Mistress herself was better in her element and with this advantage, almost successfully killed him, leaving a scar to remember her by before he managed to escape. Ser Gwydion after that, believed Meaghan to be lost, brainwashed by a group of crooks and left defeated; however his guilty conscience pesters him to return and save her from what she's becoming and perhaps bring down the Nightroamers while he's at it. Ser Gwydion now wanders around seeking those who need his services within and beyond Combine space. He is currently working for the Admiralty Board and is aiding Chad Infinitie in the fight against Thrawn. As his mission requires him to disappear from the grid, Ser Gwydion has adopted the persona of a melee specialised mercenary called 'Mord' (yes he named it after Mordin.) as the knightly demeanour is all too recognisable. This of course, plants him in yet another situation where he must put on a fabricated act to fool another. With higher stakes here than he experienced previously with his failure in Belryn; Gwydion must truly now adapt to succeed in his task. Skills, Equipment, Personality and Traits Gwydion is an experienced fighter, having been there on the battlefield from Aodhain's Rebellion to the Xiuhtecuhtli Crisis. His most prominent form of combat is melee with the sword and shield, however he also has two attachments in the gauntlets of his exoskeleton that allow him to fire an explosive laser blast and nanite swarm towards his foe in the left and right respectively. He also carries wields a few grenades. While Gwydion is unquestionably: righteous; humble and loyal, the traits a knight should have, he holds a less firm stance on honour than his fellow knights do. He recognises the difference between honour and stupidity and has little quarrel with using trickery to gain a leverage on an enemy within reason. An example would be that he is mostly fine with sneaking to gain the better hand of an enemy, although he himself is more of a melee fighter, so he usually leaves the shadows to another while he distracts the enemy, acting as the tank. He considers acts such as the Reddening of Goldwing to be beyond unacceptable, calling the incident mentioned an utterly cowardly move. One of the very few reasons he has to criticise Emperor Aodhain Fhion. Gwydion does not agree with every action Aodhain has made, this does not show a damp his loyalty, it shows strength in it as he remains loyal despite his personal views. He even hopes to serve Aodhain as a Knight of Goldwing, an idealistic dream for he is but a Crwydro Knight, the only sort of knight a commoner such as he can realistically become. Ser Gwydion is a skilled spokesman, as proven when he convinced Chad Infinitie to see reason and step out from hiding to help his people rebuild from the casualties of the Dark Days War. Helping this, he bears a relaxed demeanour and has a sense of humour to match. His age and career have brought him a fortune of experience, adapting him mentally so his psyche is not easy to break. Ser Gwydion is so terrible of an actor that he wouldn't make it into a two star theatre troupe. A noticeable flaw in him is that he is far too honest for his own good. While he himself is decent at reading people, anyone he's trying to project a fabrication to can flip through his metaphorical pages like a children's book. To make up for this in his most recent mission, he wears a full face helmet with a voice-enhancer, though that does not help the fact that he is rather unimaginative with things, going as low as to call his alter ego "Mord" after "Mordin". While experienced and intelligent, Gwydion can quickly turn into a bumbling mess if thrown into a situation he is unfamiliar with (like lying, as if that hasn't been established already). Throw him into a small star fighter and he's likely to spend a good few minutes figuring out/trying to remember the buttons before half-knowingly pressing the wrong one and desperately, with arms flailing, trying to fix his mistake while only managing to worsen the situation. Gallery File:Gwydion_unmirrored.jpg|Ser Gwydion's Onyx armour File:Gwydion's_black_sword.png|The Onyx Blade of Gwydion File:Crwydion.png|Ser Gwydion's old Crwydro Knight equipment File:Crwydro_Knight_sword.jpg|Gwydion's old sword, now in possession of Meaghan Tenebris File:The_Flying_Saucepan.png|The Flying Saucepan - Ser Gwydion's personal freighter, commandeered from the United Republic. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Ariilyth Category:Humans Category:Reachmen Category:Knights Category:Daunting Odds Characters Category:The Thrawn Campaign Characters Category:Athrugadhi Category:Swordsmen Category:Belryn Characters Category:Normal Category:Skolr's characters Category:Classic Altachtics